When hell and heaven become one
by DaChocolat
Summary: A quick Freed x Mirajane oneshot! Nsfw ahead!


**A quick Freed x Mira oneshot for you! A couple of months ago I got a request on my personal tumblr account but just didn't find the motivation to write it. It was a dare to write Freed and Mira's first time but such a prompt takes me lots of time since I don't want to rush things and write everything neatly. So instead I did this short nsfw oneshot as kind of apology!**

 **I still love this pair a lot, my secondary OTP, and want it to get more love again! Mirafreed shippers unite 3 and I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Hitched breaths were echoing quietly from the bedroom of Mira's house. It wasn't very often they got the chance to enjoy sheer alone time and focus on just each other but now that Elfman and Lisanna left for a mission and Freed came to visit his girlfriend it was the perfect opportunity.

Actually it didn't take long till both of them found themselves indulged in a slow and passionate kiss. One thing led to another and now the white-haired beauty laid sprawled out on the mattress of her bed that was just big enough that both of them would fit onto it while lying next to each other.

Right now though the rune magician was towering over her, lips traveling along her perfectly shaped body.

His green hair was tied up in a messy bun that had already begun to fall apart, single strands falling down and tickling Mira's skin occasionally.

They had been baking together before. It was one of their favorite activities to enjoy together – cooking or baking. Usually it resulted into some silly teasing.

This time the following shower became trigger for _this_ and neither of the two mages felt the need to complain, really.

Slender and manicured fingers gently scraped along one of Freed's sides as Mira had her eyes closed in the want to feel every single motion, no matter how tiny it was. Her chest was already exposed, leaving her merely in her purple panties ( Freed loved to see purple on her ). But her mate was focusing on any other spot. Anywhere else but not on her already damp core.

The green-haired man was in his boxer shorts still but Mira had the chance to stroke her free palm along his perfectly firm abs and arm muscles, feel the surprisingly soft skin beneath her finger tips. Though she too refused to touch him there even though she could feel the bulge occasionally rubbing against her when the desire and utter need took a brief hold of Freed – still, the male tried his best to let this last a little longer.

He was worshipping her every fibre and it truly made her feel like a woman.

At the same time teasing her so incredibly much.

"Freed…"

His lips curved at the breathed out sound of his name. He loved it, loved every time he would hear his lady emit soft gasps and groans but didn't let it distract him.

Instead he slithered up her body in order to sneak a tender kiss on her rosy lips before then taking a moment to eye her – Mira's cheeks were tinted with an adorable shade of red, her beautiful ocean blue eyes half-lidded in the pleasure she was experiencing.

Freed smiled down at her in sincere happiness and for a couple of heartbeats that was all they did – get lost in each other's eyes.

Before suddenly the rune mage leaned down and flicker his tongue along one of her hardened nipples, a move that educed another delicious noise from this perfect woman beneath him. At times it was still hard to comprehend – how did he deserve someone like Mirajane? He was grateful to have her, not least since there was something she could understand best. An issue, a problem.

But now he was allowed to lose control.

Not yet, though, not yet.

The anew sound let Freed's lips curve into a devilish smile, lips and tongue continuing to brush and lick along each spot of skin they could find. He could feel her respiration becoming more frantic, he could hear her breaths.

Though he didn't expect her to catch him off guard and break her strict refusal as the white-haired woman reached down to stroke his hardened length through the fabric of his boxer shorts.

Now he was the one giving a deep groan as response, his hips twitching towards her caressing hand in an instant but against his actual win.

Freed's greenish blue eyes met her deep blue ones and what he spotted was a look of challenge. Expected and he was oh so very familiar with this look and yet she managed it every time again to surprise him.

It was one of the best parts of their sexual life, really. It never really got boring.

But he had started this battle and he sure as hell wouldn't lose. Hence the male now decided to slip down her body once more, this time tugging the thin piece of fabric aside. The one that was left, the one that was covering her wet core and just this one information only was enough to let the smirk on Freed's features reappear whilst at the same time the desire was growing to the point where he was barely able to hold himself back.

Patience and the will to withstand were running out.

In secrecy, none of them did really mind.

Before Mira got the chance to do anything else Freed had already spread her legs without a sign of hesitation and lowered his head, one last mischievous look thrown at the women he loved so much, until he was close enough to lick along her slit, tasting her arousal on his tongue.

He felt one of her hands roaming along his body until it could grip his emerald hair and the treacherous twitch of her lower body was more than enough to tell that she liked what he was doing to her.

Again Mirajane just permitted herself to let her eyes fall closed, head falling back into the pillow right before he felt this devious tongue lick along her once again…and again… Until she could feel Freed aiming at her most sensitive spot as he gently tugged the small bundle of nerves between his lips and oh dear god it was almost driving her insane.

He would lead her straight to her peak…but let her linger before it, denying her the pleasure of the orgasm. It was pure heaven caused by the gentleman that was praising her and her body and at the same time hell's core provoked by this devilish creature beneath this clean gentleman appearance. But Mira loved it like that.

They both loved it like that.

Though now she just had to do something before she got to see this smug smirk of his again. Don't get her wrong, it is sexy but…

So before she would lose herself in this lust Mira rather planned on building up some more anticipation although she had seen glimpses of the male's struggle as well. It was becoming harder to hold back…and usually they ended up having so much built up tension that the sexual intercourse was like a wild ride of pure passion, sometimes rougher than on other days, but certainly an act of sheer love and, sometimes loud, lust.

Leading her hands to Freed's hips Mirajane sat up swiftly, causing the male to look up as she was already dragging him closer though only so she could swap their positions.

Now she was sitting on top and the feel of his erection rubbing against her skin was just another factor that made it even harder not to rip the two left pieces of garments away.

Groaning silently at the small friction the greenet moved his own hands to her sides, then slowly let them travel up to her shoulders before allowing them to wander to her perfect breasts where he sensually circled her nipples with two of his digits, guessing part of what was coming.

It caused the woman to shiver and bite down on her lower lip slowly, a tiny gesture that educed a quiet growl from Freed who was now lying beneath her. After that Mira didn't waste anymore time, threw a similar smirk as his back at him, a devilish one with her usual and mesmerizing sweet touch, as she began to roll her hips just faintly enough to create anew small friction, her voice a little breathy and filled with the apparent desire.

"My turn to tease, sweetheart…"


End file.
